


Blood in the Water

by Nutella0Mutt



Series: Odds & Ends [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blood and Injury, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:14:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26024041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nutella0Mutt/pseuds/Nutella0Mutt
Summary: Pidge and Lance play a prank on Keith, injuring him. Unfortunately, that attracts the attention of an unwanted predator. Hunk, Keith's future mate, steps in the save the day.
Relationships: Heith - Relationship, Hunk/Keith (Voltron)
Series: Odds & Ends [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1888945
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	Blood in the Water

Honestly, he should have known better.

Although he and Hunk had only been courting for two seasons now, he had known Hunk for his entire life. So Keith really should have seen it coming.

He gasped as blood gushed from his nose, making the warm water cloudy. Hunk was immediately apologetic, rushing to his side and tenderly trying to see the damage. His apologies were on repeat.

“Oh my Moon, I’m so sorry. Keith, I didn’t see you. I didn’t know!”

Keith tried to wave him off, but Hunk took advantage of his free hand and pried both arms away from his face to inspect his nose. Hunk was still shaking, adrenaline running through his body, and in shock at what his actions had done. If Keith wasn’t in so much pain he would have swept Hunk up into his arms to comfort him. Instead, his inability to reassure his future mate was another sting that had nothing to do with his bleeding face.

It felt like it might be broken, and his lip was split as well. If the face Hunk was making at it was any sign, it was likely pretty bad.

Lance and Pidge huddled around, nervous, worried, ashamed, guilty. He couldn’t see their faces, but he could feel their emotions. He was always better at picking up (and hiding) emotions than the average mer person. The only one better at it than Keith was Hunk.

Keith was a marlin, sensitive to the smallest changes in his environment. He was fast as lightning, fearless, quick-thinking. Shiro was a tiger shark. Strong, adaptable, mellow. Pidge and Lance were dolphins. Lance was quick, agile, playful, and Pidge was smaller, but her mind was sharper than anything in the water.

And then there was Hunk. An orca. He did not have the ruthlessness and aggression of his podmates. The only reason he was not completely banished from his pod was due to his grandmother being the matriarch. But he was released from his pod member responsibilities given the freedom to roam and play with his friends. That served Hunk just fine. He was welcomed into the fish schools and dolphin clans with warm fins.

Lance did a flip in the water, an anxious habit. “Hunk, my bad! I goaded and taunted him into it. We forgot all about your crazy reflexes.”

“We’re so sorry!” Pidge twisted in shame, and curled up as small a ball she could.

It was well known that the two reactions to a startling, scary situation was fight or flight. If Hunk was given some warning or space, he would flee, much to the dismay of his orca family. But if he was backed into a corner, Hunk fights. Namely in the form of a solid right hook.

Hunk tried to give them all a smile, but it fell flat. “It’s okay guys.” He turned back to Keith, frowning. “Love, it might be broken. Stay still.”

Lashing his tail in reaction to the pain, Keith finally twisted out of Hunk’s grip. He hated showing weakness in front of others, especially Hunk. He was supposed to be the strong presence, damn it!

“It’s okay. I, ah, I’ll be fine.” Keith hissed, and Hunk cupped his face again.

Pidge tugged on Hunk’s arm. “Guys, we should leave. Every predator for miles is likely on their way by now. And Keith is...more fishy smelling.” She tried to say it gently, but shame still burned through him. The fact that Keith was the only fish in their group. Minus Shiro, of course, but no one was dumb enough to mess with Shiro. His huge, scarred bulk radiated danger to everyone who might be a threat, despite his kind smile. There was a reason he was the leader of the Pacific Clan. He and Allura, the matriarch of the dolphin superpod lead together. They accepted all species into the clan, which included the dolphins, Shiro’s sharks, stragglers like Hunk, and those who could not protect themselves.

Hunk wrapped his strong arms around Keith. “Again, I’m sorry, love.”

Keith shakes his head angrily, and ignores the biting pain it sends down his body. “I should be the one apologizing!”

Suddenly, Pidge yelps. “Incoming!”

Out of the blue, a huge figure streaks past Pidge, causing her to freeze, and Lance to dart off. He shouts something about going to get help. The figure circled around again, and this time Keith can smell the danger. It’s a barracuda. They are only 6 feet long, but their teeth are razor sharp and they are nearly as fast as Keith. Their style is to dart by, relentlessly inflicting gashes on their larger prey, crippling it and waiting for it to bleed out, before moving in for the kill. It’s a brutal way to go. Keith’s seen it before. They are also one of the dumber creatures in the ocean, often attacking human divers because they are attracted to the shiny knives and jewelry they wear. Dumb and dangerous.

The barracuda darts by again, aiming straight for Keith.

Hunk shoves Keith behind him, and braces for the impact.

Keith grapples with him, heart beating in his chest. Of the two of them, Keith is much better suited to fighting something this fast. He can’t risk Hunk getting hurt on his behalf! The barracuda has nearly reached them, and out of desperation, Keith throws himself out in front.

The sharp teeth rip into his arm and tear all the way down his side.

Keith shouts in agony. Blood bursts from his wounds, dying the water pink. He’s vaguely aware of Pidge’s cry of horror, and Hunk screaming his name.

He gasps as he readies himself for another pass. He can barely see the dark figure whipping around for another strike. Pain and blood are obscuring his vision, so he hones in on the ripples through the water to help him follow the creature. Another sharp turn towards him, quick as a flash. Keith closes his eyes.

An explosion of movement startles him into opening them again. Hunk has the huge fish gripped tight in both hands. His face is furious. There’s a beat, a strain of effort, and then Hunk is pulling. The barracuda writhes in his iron grasp as Hunk grips tight enough to shed scales. Keith freezes in shock as he realizes Hunk is pulling the fish apart. Pops sound as the barracuda’s spine breaks. He has never seen this side of Hunk before: the cold aggression on his face. He looks every bit the killer whale that he is.

Keith isn’t sure what happens after that. He loses consciousness.

* * *

When he comes to, the first thing he registers is the warmth. He opens his eyes, and can just see a huge tan arm and a sleek black body. It’s Hunk, arms around Keith protectively as they cuddle in the healing kelp. Keith is unfortunately intimately familiar with the magic kelp by now. Hunk has his tail interwoven with Keith’s, and their bodies and tangled in the kelp, rooting them in place, and hiding them in the tall forest. Keith wants to check on Hunk. If he’s here in the kelp with him, he might be injured, too.

Keith tries to get an arm free, but fiery hot pain shoots down his body. He can’t help the gasp he makes, and the sound wakes Hunk right up.

“Love! You okay? Take it easy.”

“Babe, I’m more worried about you. Why are you here? Did you get hurt, too?”

Hunk shakes his head, giving Keith a soft look. He runs his fingers through Keith’s hair.

“I’m fine. And I’m here because I love you. I didn’t want to leave you to wake up all by yourself. So please take it easy.”

Despite his reassurances, Keith can see that Hunk is troubled. He slowly lifts a hand to cup Hunk’s face.

“What’s wrong?”

Hunk adverts his eyes, unable to meet Keith’s piercing purple ones.

“It’s… that side of me I try to keep hidden. I’m sorry you had to see it. My true self. The killer in me.”

Screw it, Keith thinks. He raises both arms, ignoring the pain, and gives Hunk a deep kiss. When they part, Keith gives him a warm smile. One he saves just for Hunk.

“Babe, it’s okay. That side of you saved my life today. Thank you. You know I accept all of you.”

“But why?” Hunk’s eyes are wide and vulnerable. “Why do you accept it so easily?”

This one is easy. Keith smiles. “Because you do the same for me. You accept all of me, too.”

His future mate releases a shuddering breath, and then a small smile graces his face.

Beautiful, Keith thinks, and moves in for another kiss.

* * *


End file.
